La sangre nunca importó
by Marinuqui
Summary: Primer encuentro entre Draco Malfoy y Myrtle la llorona.


**Disclaimer: **_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

**Personajes: Myrtle la llorona y Draco Malfoy.**

**Género: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rating: K.**

**Palabras: 900, sin contar notas de autor, y esto.**

Silencio. Solamente silencio. Bueno, no. Una pequeña respiración se apoderaba de la calma de esa habitación. Tragó saliva. O bueno…Hizo el amago de eso. Se quedó en el lugar que se encontraba, esperando que algo delatase al que había osado entrar al cuarto. Su mirada felina se posó sobre la figura que al final logró distinguir.

Era un joven erguido, de mirada fría pero alicaída. Si era sincera, debía admitir que el hombre parecía enfermo. Rápidamente se percató de que no era un hombre. Era un adolescente. De unos diecisiete años suponía. Al menos, era de los mayores. Eso seguro.

Se deslizó con suavidad, sin que el muchacho se percatase de su presencia. En otra ocasión, hubiese gritado, pero no fue capaz. No al percatarse del estado lamentable que el otro presentaba. Sus ojos grises, fríos. Sus ojos grises, sin vida. Sus ojos grises, asustadizos. Sonrió un poco, quedándose sobre el cubículo. No quería romper ese momento que se había creado. La naturalidad de él y el camuflaje de ella. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no pudiendo evitar soltar un soplo de… ¿Aire? Lo suficiente para que el chico se alertase.

Giró bruscamente su cuerpo, mirando a su alrededor. No había nadie. El baño estaba absolutamente vacío. Tragó saliva, confundido, para volver a clavar sus pupilas en el reflejo del espejo. Esa imagen de un joven destrozado, asustado, que parecía percatarse de la verdad del asunto. Una imagen que el objeto le devolvía y que no le gustaba nada. Nada de nada. Bufó un poco, sentándose en el suelo sucio. Pero no le importaba. Le gustaba la soledad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento allí. No quiso moverse ni nada. No quería ser descubierto. Solamente quería dejar de ser él. Quería ser otra persona. Y ese lugar, ajeno al mundo real, se lo permitía.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, mordiéndose la palma de la mano con fuerza. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre en sus labios. Quería no saber nada de ese asunto. Quería perder la memoria para siempre. Quería volver a ser ese estúpido chico de catorce años que no sabía nada de nada. El que no era consciente de la situación. El que no tenía que matar a nadie por el bien de la familia. No quería ser él.

Igual que ella no quería ser ella. Le observaba con curiosidad, sentada en frente de la pequeña ventaba que había allí. Le gustaría poder vivir. Poder sentir las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Quería volver a sentir el tacto de sus dedos con el de la roca. Quería volver a sentir lo que era el latir de su corazón agitado. Daría lo que fuese por poder disfrutar de esas sensaciones que se le hacían lejanas, ajenas, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sí, lloraba. Lloraba, y sin embargo, solo quedaba el sentimiento. No la sensación. No ese dolor. Se atrevió. Lo haría. Por una vez, sería agradable con alguien.

― ¿Por qué?

Solo fue eso. Dos palabras. Un tono de interrogación. Solo bastó eso para que el otro levantase la mirada. Y la clavase directamente en ella. No parecía sorprendido de que estuviese ahí arriba, aunque sí quizás de que le estuviese observando en silencio. Aunque, seguramente, lo que más le desconcertaba era la pregunta.

― ¿Por qué…qué? ―Susurró en un tono suave que incluso a él le dejo desorientado.

― ¿Por qué lloras?

Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba eso. Recordaba cuando lloraba de pequeño, y su padre, simplemente, le ignoraba. O su madre, la que le abrazaba y nada más. Pero nadie le preguntaba. Nadie quería saber el porqué de sus acciones. Nadie parecía querer entenderle. Se lamió los labios en un movimiento que hizo que ella se acercase. Sus coletas negras rebotaban contra su cabeza. Debía admitirlo…Era muy graciosa. Sonrió un poco. Se percató de la insignia de la túnica transparente. Ravenclaw. Era la única casa que de verdad respetaba, además de la suya. Sonrió un poco, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Cara a cara. Dos personas diferentes de tiempos diferentes que por circunstancias distintas lloraban. Lloraban en la soledad.

La chica voló hacia él, sentándose a su lado. O bueno, algo similar. Él sonrió un poco de lado, con el toque arrogante patente en su rostro. La muchacha no pudo evitar soltar una trémula carcajada que hubiese disgustado a cualquiera, pero no a él.

― ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

― ¿Acaso eso te interesa? ―Inquirió con tono mordaz. La chica se encogió de hombros, y por una extraña razón, eso hizo que se relajase―. Tengo que matar a alguien. Soy un sangre limpia que tiene que matar a alguien para ayudar al Señor Tenebroso―la muchacha se estremeció ante esas palabras―. Y por extraño que parezca, no quiero―apartó su mirada fría, dejando escapar un suspiro―. Ese soy yo. Un niño estúpido. ¿Y tú?

―Yo soy una hija de muggles que fue asesinada por quien no debe ser nombrado―susurró ella. Él abrió los labios, sorprendido, pero no emitió insulto alguno. No fue capaz. No cuando los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de él con esa fuerza que le sorprendía, que hacía que se sobresaltase―. Soy esa niña a la que nadie nunca se molestó en preguntarle por qué lloraba.

Draco Malfoy sonrió un poco, al igual que Myrtle. Quizás, después de todo, la sangre nunca importó.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Pues al final me ha dado tiempo. ¿Por qué esto? Ni idea. Estaba pensando sobre quién escribir y, finalmente, me decanté por Myrtle. Pero me dije a mí misma que seguramente se habría escrito de ella y…Pues quería hacer algo diferente. Y creo que esto lo es algo xD. A veces me he preguntado qué es lo que impulsaría a que Draco y Myrtle se llevasen bien. En mi opinión es porque los dos, de alguna manera, se me asemejan en carácter y que su vida no es tan fácil como se puede creer. Bueno, esto es todo. Un beso y gracias por leer :).


End file.
